degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 6: FlashbAck
Just so everyone knows, this is a flashback/halloween special, so the plot line from the previous episodes will continue after this one :D We go back two years. The date is October 31st, 2012. The girls are in 9h grade, and are dressing up for the freshmen halloween party. '' '''Alex:' How's this? Dani: It looks great Alex! Sarah: I'm so jealous. Alex: Thanks guys. Damian comes in. '' '''Damian:' You girls ready. I can drive you there anytime! Kaylin: Dad, is Tori going? Damian: '''Yep, she's in the car already. '''Kaylin: '''Why does she have to go? '''Damian: I know she's nine months older, but she's still a freshman just like you. Kaylin: Irish twins suck. Damian: '''Oh, and your mom's driving you. '''Kaylin: Okay! See you later. The four girls and Tori pile into the van. While they are driving they talk. '' '''Mrs. Rogers:' So girls, you ready? Catie: I think so, Mrs. Rogers. Mrs. Rogers: '''That's great. I hope you have a great time. '''Tori: Mom can you pick me up early I might need it. Mrs. Rogers: Um, maybe honey. I'll have to see. They arrive at school. They get out of the car. '' '''Tori:' Well see you later. Tori walks off, leaving the five girls. They walk inside. Inside is a beautifully decorated dance floor, with a lot of freshmen already there. '' '''Sarah: '''This is beautiful. ''Dani's then boyfriend, Micheal, walks up to her. Micheal: Hey Dani. Dani: Oh hey Micheal! They kiss. Kaylin: Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Alex: Where are you going? Kaylin: '''I need to go to the bathroom. '''Alex: '''Okay, but watch out that the spooky monsters don't get you! '''Kaylin: Yeah, right. Kaylin walks off. Dani and Micheal walk off. '' '''Sarah: '''Ooh concessions. ''Sarah walks off. '' '''Catie: '''Well, wanna go dance? '''Alex: '''Yeah, sure. ''Alex recieves a text message. Alex: '''Hang on. It will be just a second. ''Alex checks her inbox. '' ''“Seek and you shall find, bitch. The money I asked for? I don't wanna seek it. I can do a lot of things you would never see coming. --A” '' ''Alex looks up nervously. She walks back to Catie. '' '''Alex: '''Yeah, let's dance. ''Kaylin walks to the bathroom. All of a sudden she hears a locker slam shut. '' '''Kaylin: '''Is.. is someone there? ''She hears footsteps behind her. '' '''Kaylin: Alex is that you? Not funny. She turns around to see someone in a black hoodie run around the corner. '' '''Kaylin: '''HEY! ''She runs around the corner, where the black figure runs into the men's bathroom. She runs after it and opens the door, to find nobody there. '' '''Kaylin:' This isn't funny guys. She goes through each bathroom stall, to still find nobody. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around, to see the black figure. He/She is wearing a hockey mask. '' '''Kaylin: '''Leave me alone please. ''Suddenly the figure starts screaming, and Kaylin becomes very afraid. Suddenly she retaliates, and turns around and slaps the figure. She then rips off the mask, to reveal Tori. '' '''Tori:' Happy Halloween? Kaylin: Ugh, bitch. Kaylin walks away. '' '''Tori:' Sis, it was just a joke! Come on! Alex and Catie are still dancing. Alex is still thinking about the text messages she received. Alex: Catie, I'll be right back okay? Catie: Sure thing! Alex walks to the front door. Lucas is there. Alex: '''What are you doing here? You're not even a freshmen. '''Lucas: I don't know. I have nothing better to do. Alex: You're in eighth grade, do you not have like, homework to do? Lucas: Guess not. Alex: Just get out of my way. Lucas: '''Where are you going? '''Alex: Why do you care? Just move! She pushes him aside and walks outside. She dials a number on her phone. Alex: Look, I can't do this anymore. You can't control me anymore. I don't know who you are, but I'm out. I am done, goodbye. She hangs up. She walks back inside, but she receives a text message. “You're going to regret this. --A” '' ''Sarah is walking around, a little lonely. She bumps into Chris. '' '''Chris:' Watch it you goon. Sarah: '''Did you just call me a goon? What are you, seven? '''Chris: Just watch where you're going. She ignores him and continues walking, and then she sees Yazzy. Yazzy: Oh hey Sarah! My god, you look so beautiful! Sarah: Thanks, so do you! Yazzy: '''Well, see you around! ''Yazzy walks off. '' '''Sarah: '''Wow, okay. ''She walks over to the bathroom, but suddenly she sees Micheal, Dani's boyfriend, kissing a different girl. Sarah walks in. '' '''Sarah: Ehem. Micheal: '''Oh, uh. This isn't what you think. '''Sarah: What do you think Dani will think of this? Girl: You have a girlfriend? Ugh. She walks off. '' '''Micheal: '''Look ,you weren't supposed to see that. '''Sarah:' I really don't care. Micheal: Please don't tell Dani. Sarah: Oh I can assure you that I will. Bastard. Sarah walks off, towards Dani. '' ''Meanwhile Kaylin is sitting by the front entrance, still frightened by the prank her sister pulled. Her dad calls her. '' '''Kaylin:' Hey dad. Damian: Kaylin dear, could you please come home? Kaylin: Dad? Is something wrong? Damian: It's your mother, there's been an accident. She's hurt... Category:Blog posts